


Heart and Soul

by your_blackheart



Series: Sea Elves Story Arc [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon is a Suggestion, Dreams and Nightmares, Flash Fic, Fluff, Ilvermorny, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Modern Era, Modern Ilvermory, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Trouble Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_blackheart/pseuds/your_blackheart
Summary: Brooklyn contemplates her relationship with her partner, Jason, and the series of events that led to that point.
Relationships: Jaslyn (OC Ship)
Series: Sea Elves Story Arc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779901
Kudos: 1





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a larger series I'm working on, which is in turn inspired by a community roleplay event known as the "Sea Elves Arc." 
> 
> The main storyline was developed and created by milk--toast on Tumblr and played out in a group Skype chat. 
> 
> Each character was created and written by an individual in the group, and these works are my creative interpretations of the events and aftermath of the storyline. The only characters I created are Brooklyn and her immediate family, I do not claim ownership of any other character mentioned.

Sleeping after the Sea Elves became difficult for Brooklyn. Visions of the whole affair still haunted her, weeks after everything settled. When she closed her eyes, the floodgates would open, and she drowned in her memories of the past. The nightmares always varied, shifting between the horrors she had witnessed in a haze: A sky without stars. The walls of a maze pressing in on her. Vines covered in thorns trying to smother her. The eye rune. Ever-present, and watching her every move. Imposters, wearing the faces of her friends – the same ones who had vanished into the night… and pain. Unbearable pain that blossomed in her chest and radiated through her whole body. A pain that made her scream. Cry. Claw at her skin in a futile attempt to make it stop.

Sometimes, her desperation would seep into reality. Far too often, she woke herself up with the sound of her voice echoing off the walls, white hair, and skin drenched in sweat.

Her only solace was Jason. The Daedalus to her Theseus. She loved him so much it broke her heart. They were the same now. Plagued with insomnia. Doomed to the cruel fate of sleepless nights. It wasn’t uncommon for Brooklyn to track them down in their workshop – braving the strange frog – to see what they were up to. She would settle down with a cup of tea to keep them company. Some nights, she could coax them back to bed, granting both some hard-earned peace.

Brooklyn knew that everything they had achieved was thanks to Jason. Had she been on her own (or vice versa), it wouldn’t have been the same. They were a dynamic duo. A force to be reckoned with – yet a place of solace and comfort.

Shapeshifters with secrets, and profound love for their friends.

They were two sides of the same coin. Heart and Soul. And at the end of the day, through all the sleepless nights, Brooklyn knew they were right for each other.


End file.
